1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of infant feeding and care. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved utensil for cleaning infant nursing bottles and nipples that is more hygienic, efficient and attractive than articles that are presently available for similar purposes are.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The importance of proper hygiene when handling and cleaning infant feeding equipment such as baby bottles and nursing nipples cannot be overstated. Ideally, bottles and nipples should be thoroughly scrubbed, then sterilized by immersion in boiling water between uses. Proper scrubbing is especially important after a nipple or bottle has been used to dispense fatty liquids, or liquids having suspended solids therein, such as cereal.
Bottle scrubbing brushes are common, as are nipple scrubbing brushes. Kitchens of new parents and other caregivers often include a bottle brush and a nipple brush in addition to a clutter of miscellaneous bottle components, containers of formula or mothers'milk, sterilization equipment, bibs and other items that are too numerous to list. Storage space for all of the new paraphernalia in a new parent's kitchen can easily become insufficient. It is important, though, that bottle and nipple brushes, and particularly the latter, be stored in locations where the cleansing surface thereon are not in contact with germ-laden surfaces.